2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
On March 12, 2015, CBS announced that 2 Broke Girls would return for a fifth season during the 2015–2016 television season. Source Season 5 will run for 22 episodes. Source It will premiere during mid-season. Source Recording Dates Source Spoilers And the Wrecking Ball *The episodes table read was held on August 5th. Source *Beth Behrs posted a photo of the script cover on her Twitter and Instagram accounts. The episode was written by Michael Patrick King, and will also be directed by him. Source Source 2 *Morgan Murphy posted a photo of the cast at the first table read of the season on her Instagram. Source *Beth also posted a photo from the diner set celebrating the shows Emmy nominations for the shows set design, editing, and cinematography. Source *Matthew Moy tweeted on August 6th that they'd had their first rehearsal. Source *Beth posted a photo from the set, taken on Caroline's bed along with a soft toy stand-in for Nancy. Source *In a photo Beth shared on her Instagram, it's possible to make out some of the lines inside the script. Source *The cast and crew was presented with a cake when they returned to filming, many of them shared photos of it on their Instagram accounts. Source *Kat posted a short video of her stabbing her cake-self in the face. Source *James Grabowski posted a behind-the-scenes photo of the live tape on his Instagram. Source And the Gym and Juice *Beth shared a photo of herself and Kat taken before the table read. Source *The shows costume designer Trayce Gigi Field posted a behind-the-scenes photo of Jennifer Coolidge on her Instagram. Source *James Grabowski posted a behind-the-scenes photo of the live tape on his Instagram. Source *James also posted a video of the curtain call on his Instagram. Source *Gunner, the horse who plays Chestnut was back on set for this episode. Source Source 2 And the Maybe Baby *Jonathan Kite posted a photo of himself and Matthew Moy on his Instagram. Source *Trayce Gigi Field shared a behind-the-scenes sneak peak at some of the costumes from this episode on her Instagram. Source *James Grabowski posted a behind-the-scenes photo of the live tape on his Instagram. Source *Juliet Cesario posted a photo on her Instagram of the cupcakes in Max's Homemade Cupcakes. Source And the P.C. Catastrophe *Jimmy Wachter, a Barbara Streisand impersonator, will reportedly guest star in this episode. Source *According to CNYCenteral the episode may be titled And the Inside Outside Situation. Source And the Escape Room *Jonathan Kite posted a photo of himself taken on the diner set. Source *Jonathan also posted a photo of himself and someone dressed exactly like him behind-the-scenes of the episode. Source *Michelle Nader posted a photo of Beth Behrs behind-the-scenes of the live tape. Source *James Grabowski posted a behind-the-scenes photo of the live tape on his Instagram. Source And the Coming Out Party *This episode is the 100th episode of the show. *Since this is the 100th episode, the script was gold instead of white. Source *The episode was written by Liz Feldman and will be directed by Michael Patrick King Source *The table read for this episode took place on September 16, 2015 Source *Jonathan Kite posted a photo of silver '100' balloons at the table read. Source *Liz Feldman posted a photo of the cast and some of the writers, and producers at the table read on her Instagram. Source *Beth Behrs posted a behind-the-scenes photo of the herself, Kat, Matthew and Jonathan. Source *Kat Dennings posted a photo of the beanie she was given for reaching 100 episodes. Source *Beth posted a photo of herself and Kat behind-the-scenes of the episode. Source *Caroline's grandmother is reportedly going to appear in this episode. Source And the Not Regular Down There * And the Basketball Jones * And the Sax Problem * 510 * Information TBA Future Episodes *The sixth episode of the season will be the shows' 100th episode. *There is a rumor that Oleg's father will be appearing this season, and that the girls will no longer be broke. It is yet to be seen whether this is true or not. Source *Looking ahead, what else is cooking when the show returns midseason for Season 5? The return of Caroline's (Behrs) Season 2 love interest, Candy Andy (Ryan Hansen), "It’s a pretty intense episode," Behrs revealed. Source *Oleg (Kite) and Sophie (Jennifer Coolidge) will get serious about having a baby: "They're always trying to have a baby, but they're pulling the goalie this time," Kite says. "We’re exploring the humor with all the options that go in with that—being on a schedule, and there are all these apps. The made-up app on our show is hysterical. Ours is about a monkey. So this monkey starts screaming every time it wants us to have sex." Source *"Caroline sells her story to Hollywood to make a film," Dennings shared. "And they could make some money out of that, so they go to Hollywood and Max meets a man there." Dennings already has a frontrunner for the guy in her mind, of course. "They said an older man, so I said John Waters," she said. "Obviously. Because he’s a silver fox." Source Category:2 Broke Girls Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:2015 Category:2016